


Pesky Emotions

by highfunctioningsupersoldiersociopath



Series: Words Have The Power To Change Us [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfunctioningsupersoldiersociopath/pseuds/highfunctioningsupersoldiersociopath
Summary: Happy crying ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Pesky Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: cry

“Come on darlin’, don’t cry.”

A watery laugh, “I’m not the only one, Buck. I see those tears behind that tough façade of yours.”

“Well, you caught me, doll,” he chuckled. “We should be happy, not hiding away in the bathroom when the ceremony is due to start soon.”

“I am happy, though. These are tears of joy.” Her flourishing hand gesture tried to communicate feelings that couldn’t be put into words.

Bucky approached his wife and tenderly cupped her face like it was the first time he was seeing her.

Y/n leant into his touch and gave a wistful sigh. “Our baby’s all grown up.”

“I know, my love, but you need to get to the church so I can walk ‘our baby’ down the aisle. This is a big moment for me, let me have it?” Bucky asked as he wiped away the tears from her face with his thumbs.

Y/n beamed up at him, “Of course, I couldn’t be more proud. Let me sort my makeup out and I’ll be on my way.”

“Your makeup is fine. You look as beautiful as always.” He reassured, pausing to see her blush under his compliment; a reaction that never failed to warm his heart, knowing he still had that effect on her. “I’ll give you a five-minute head start, and if you’re not there before us then we’ll start without you.”

She accepted his challenge with a grin, “Oh, you’re on, Barnes.”

Bucky’s eyes fluttered closed as he felt her soft lips brush against his freshly shaven cheek, and then she was gone, flitting through the door like an angel on a mission. She was going to see their daughter married today and she wouldn’t let anything stop her, not even pesky emotions.

“Don’t worry, Mrs Barnes,” he whispered to no one in particular as he headed for the door himself. “I won’t let you miss this for the world.”


End file.
